My Little Aibou
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Mpreg, YamiYugi brotherly love. Yugi and Yami meet a new villain that may be more than they can handle, but he wants to torture them a different way, with something that Yami may not be able to do…
1. Chapter 1

My Little Aibou

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Mpreg, YamiYugi brotherly love. Yugi and Yami meet a new villain that may be more than they can handle, but he wants to torture them a different way, with something that Yami may not be able to do…

Warnings and Disclaimer: This is going to be a strange fic, but I'm going to have fun with it, let me tell you. It is a **_MPREG_**, so be warned now. As well, Yugi and Yami are _extremely_ close. I mean, come on, after being a part of each other for four years you would have a hard time getting away from each other!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, although I certainly wish too.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mmmm…."

Yugi stretched slightly, though he couldn't get very far with the restraining limbs wrapped around him. He shifted, moving to his side and snuggling closer to the warmth that embraced him.

After a while he started to grow a little uncomfortable, and he opened his eyes, smiling gently as he did.

His other half was lying just beside him, his face relaxed and peaceful. Even though his yami looked serious and pensive when he was awake, the epitome of the perfect ruler, in sleep he was as innocent as Yugi himself. His normally drawn together brows would relax, softening his face and making his eyes seem larger than normal, even though they were closed, and his dark eyelashes brushed his cheeks. The line of his slightly frowning mouth would disappear, showing off pouty lips and a soft, sensual mouth.

Yugi smiled again as he watched his other half sleep. He got this chance a lot, as he usually woke up before Yami did. The two had only been separated for three months, but they were beginning to get used to it. The problem was, Yami was still too attached to his hikari. He couldn't stay away from him; he was constantly by Yugi's side.

Not that Yugi minded of course. Yugi adored his dark half, and he loved that he still wanted to be around, even though they were separate. Most of the day the two would keep some distance between each other, but at night all of those barriers went away. Yami would wrap himself around Yugi, body, mind, and soul. The taller boy usually wound his limbs around Yugi's, entangling the two together so they couldn't even move, let alone separate.

Yugi sighed slightly, snuggling closer to Yami's warm chest. His dark breathed in deeply, shifting even closer to Yugi and tightening his grip on the younger. Yugi felt the ancient spirit's nose snuffle in his hair, and he giggled slightly at the feeling.

Yugi laid there for a long time, just enjoying the feel of Yami's chest rising and falling against his shoulder, the gentle _tha-thump_ of his heartbeat. After a while he began to feel a little uncomfortable, the bathroom was calling his name. Reluctantly he nudged his shoulder, jarring Yami.

The spirit made a small sound, wriggling his nose and pulling Yugi closer to his chest. Yugi chuckled, and then jarred his dark once more. This time Yami's vibrant crimson eyes slid open, moving to meet his aibou's laughing violet eyes. "Wha….?"

Yugi laughed lightly. "Let me go, Yami. I want to get up."

Yami closed his eyes once more, snuggling back against Yugi. "Mmm… five more minutes…"

"But Yami! I really need to use the bathroom!!" Yugi protested, wriggling with all his might as he tried to escape his yami's strong hold.

Yami groaned, but released the struggling boy to allow him to run off to the bathroom. Yugi gratefully dashed off to relieve himself, sighing in relief.

He came back into the bedroom to see Yami curled up in the center of their bed, cradling a pillow in Yugi's place. The spirit was once more sound asleep, his eyes darting beneath his lids as he dreamed.

The boy chuckled slightly, sitting on the bed and leaning against the headboard. He absently stroked his yami's hair while he thought, his violet eyes growing distant.

Yami had been acting a little strange as of late, drifting into thought often, staring off into space, and being a lot quieter. Sure, the spirit wasn't really talkative, but he was never _this_ silent.

Yugi was afraid that he was getting sick and just not telling. Yami wasn't used to the cold winter months after all, and they had been hitting record lows lately. And the snow that had fallen two weeks ago was still there.

Yugi looked down at his dark, frowning when he noticed that Yami was shivering slightly. The smaller boy slid beneath the covers, and Yami instantly wrapped his arms around his aibou, snuggling into his warmth. Yugi's frown deepened when he realized how cold his yami's skin was, rubbing his hands over the bronze skin.

Yami awoke at the friction, his eyes sliding open and meeting Yugi's. The boy frowned. "Are you okay, Yami?"

Yami didn't answer.

Yugi blinked. "Yami?" He shook his dark. "Atem!"

The sound of his real name brought Yami out of his stupor and he focused on his hikari. "Yes Yugi?"

Yugi relaxed a fraction of a hair. "What is with you, Yami?.! What's going on that's got you so distant?"

Yami blinked at that. "What? I'm fine Yugi, nothing is wrong."

Yugi sighed, running a hand through his golden bangs. "You're just worrying me, Yami. You have been so out there lately! Are you getting sick?"

Yami shook his head. "No! I'm fine, Yugi."

Yami cut himself off as Yugi placed his hand on his forehead. "You're a little warm… I think I'm going to check your temperature. Stay here."

The spirit watched as Yugi left the room, blinking curiously. He didn't feel sick…

As Yugi came back he tilted Yami's head to the side, gently brushing the golden lightning bangs out of his way. "Okay, this is going in your ear, Yami."

"My ear?"

"Yup. It might feel a little strange, so I was just warning you." Yugi then inserted the thermometer into Yami's ear, eliciting a small squeak from the spirit. There was a beep and Yami rubbed at his ear as Yugi looked at the screen.

"Just as I thought. 99.8." Yugi sighed, and then turned away from his other half. "Come on Yami, let's go get you some medicine."

Yami blinked, following his hikari from the room, a little curious as to what Yugi was getting. He couldn't remember ever getting sick, so this was a little bit of a confusing subject for him. Yugi dug in a cabinet, and then got a glass of water, handing it and two small round things to his dark. Yami studied them curiously. "What are these?"

Yugi laughed softly. "Pills. They should help your fever, so swallow them."

Yami blinked, then slowly raised his hand to his lips, dumping the pills into his mouth and taking a few gulps of water. Yugi laughed as his dark made a face. "Nasty tasting things."

Yugi giggled again. "You haven't tasted anything yet. There are medicines that are _tons_ worse, trust me."

Yami made another face, and then followed Yugi into the living room. "Want to watch a movie until Grandpa gets back?"

The spirit nodded, sitting on the couch and watching as Yugi put a movie in the player. "Where **_is_** Grandpa?"

"Groceries. He told me that he was going yesterday." Yugi replied, making himself comfortable in Yami's lap as the movie began. With a chuckle Yami wrapped his arms around his aibou's waist, resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi frowned as he noticed that Yami still seemed chilled, his bronzed skin cool to the touch everywhere but his forehead. He reached to the end of the couch, pulling the blanket there over their legs.

'I hope he gets better soon…'

* * *

Grandpa returned to the Game shop to find Yugi worriedly rifling through the cabinets. Confused, the elder placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Yugi? What's the matter?"

"Yami's got a high fever and a bad cough, but I can't find the cough syrup!"

The man frowned, reaching past Yugi to join the search. "That's strange. I'm sure the couch syrup was in this cabinet…" he murmured to himself.

At that moment there was a burst of thick coughing from the other room. It was the kind of cough that rattled ones body, and was painful on the throat. Grandpa winced in sympathy for the ill Pharaoh.

He wet a washcloth, knowing that the cool water would feel like heaven on Yami's hot brow. "I'll go look in the bathroom, Yugi."

His only response was a small nod. He moved into the living room, spotting the shivering form of Yami on the couch. He looked awful.

Yami's skin was much paler than normal, but a dark flush covered his cheeks. Sweat was glistening on his skin, his hair damp, but he was shivering beneath the thick quilt Yugi had covered him with. His breathing was rather harsh as well.

Sugoroku gently swept back the damp golden bangs, laying the cold washcloth on Yami's burning forehead. Dazed crimson eyes slid open, and Yami coughed slightly.

"Grandpa…" he croaked softly, wincing at the dryness of his throat.

"How are you doing, Yami?" the old man asked kindly, wiping the cloth over Yami's forehead.

"Came out of nowhere…" the spirit murmured. "I don't think I've ever been sick before…"

"Don't worry, we'll get you well again before you know it." Grandpa assured him. "Now you get some rest, alright?"

Yami nodded weakly, closing his eyes once more. Sugoroku went into the bathroom, searching the cabinets, but not revealing anything. With a sigh he went through the living room, passing by a coughing Yami and finding Yugi standing in the middle of their small kitchen. Tears were flooding down the boy's cheek, and his hands were fisted.

The elder sighed, putting his arms around his grandson in a comforting hug. "He'll be okay Yugi, I'll go to the store right now and pick up some more cough medicine, okay?"

Yugi sniffled, wiping at his face. "Alright Grandpa, I'll go… sit with Yami."

Sugoroku sighed, grabbing his car keys on the was out of the shop. "How strange… Yami was perfectly healthy yesterday…'

* * *

Yugi had been sitting quietly with Yami when his senses were suddenly drawn to attention. His head snapped up, his eyes narrowing as his hand stilled in its stroking of his dark's hair.

He watched for a few minutes, but nothing more happened. He returned to caring for his ill partner, gently wiping his hot forehead with a wet washcloth.

Yami moaned softly, turning his head to press his face against the coolness. There was another sound, and this time Yugi gently laid Yami's head back on the couch, standing.

Dark laughter echoed. Yugi flinced at the sound, his head whipping around. "Oh, _poor_ little **_Pharaoh_**. Sick, and nearly dying, how _awful_!"

"Who are you?.! How do you know this?.!" Yugi demanded, his voice trembling slightly.

"Who I am matters not. As for how, why, _I_ made it happen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I forgot to mention that this story does contain yaoi, SetoJoey and BakuraRyou. If you don't like that, please don't read any farther!

* * *

Chapter 2

Yugi blinked in shock at those words, his hands clenching into fists of anger. "Why have you done this?.!"

There was another tremor of laughter. "Oh, let's just say the Pharaoh and I didn't part on… good terms." The figure came forward, allowing Yugi to see ancient garb and the recognizable tan of the Egyptians. "Now I've been given a chance to make him suffer. I was hoping this sickness would do the trick, but your infernal medicines are beating it off."

Yugi frowned. "But it's just the flu…"

"Ah, but in ancient Egypt it was deadly. This isn't the first time the Pharaoh has had this sickness. He had it when he was a small child as well. It greatly weakened him, but he survived. Pity."

Yugi's child-like eyes were narrowed into a look that closely resembled Yami, his small fists clenched in anger. "You won't hurt him! He'll get well again and then he will take care of you!"

"You make a good argument. However, you've also given me an idea."

Something flashed brightly, causing Yugi to let out a cry and shield his eyes. With a cackle the villain was gone, leaving Yugi grimacing in pain. It felt as though something was clawing at his mind and insides, tearing him apart.

Sometime during this Yami awoke, looking up to see his small aibou with his arms wrapped around himself, his eyes closed in pain.

Yami struggled to his feet, reaching for Yugi, trying to comfort him. "Yugi! Yugi, what's wrong?.!"

Their hands touched, and a flash of light filled the room, nearly blinding Yami. Pain shot through him, causing the spirit to let out a piercing scream.

Reality fled screaming.

* * *

Hey Yug', you there little buddy?" Joey called as he moved into the Kame Game shop. "Gramps asked us to come help ya out wit' Yami!" 

Téa followed her blond friend cautiously. Something about the little shop just didn't feel right. "Yugi?"

Joey frowned, scratching at his head. "That's weird, usually Yug' answers!"

Téa moved forward, walking through the shop warily. "I don't like this, Joey…" The brunette went into the living room, and then her hands flew to her mouth, a scream escaping her lips.

Joey was at her side in an instant, his own cry of horror escaping him. "What in the hell?!"

Yami's sightless white eyes were staring up at the two of them, saliva dripping from both corners of his mouth. Gurgled noises echoed from his throat, his back arching and limbs twitching crazily.

"Oh god…" Téa murmured.

"What's going on in here?"

Joey turned to see his boyfriend of a year, Seto Kaiba himself, standing in the doorway. He wordlessly stepped aside so Seto could see the convulsing form of Yami.

Seto swore softly under his breath, moving forward to kneel beside the Pharaoh. He looked up to Joey. "Call an ambulance, pup. That's all we can do."

* * *

Sugoroku dropped the bag containing the cough syrup as soon as he came around the corner from the garage. There was an ambulance sitting in front, lights flashing. They were wheeling a gurney out, a small form lying on it… 'Yami!' 

Sugoroku took off at a run, meeting Joey, Seto, and Téa as the three came out of the shop. "What's happened here?!"

Téa had tears in her eyes as she quietly explained. "We came in to find Yami in the middle of a seizure. And we can't find Yugi at all."

"A seizure?" Sugoroku murmured. "But he just had the flu!" He frowned. "And Yugi's missing?"

Joey nodded. His hand was wrapped in Seto's powerful grasp, but it was easy to see that he was shaking. It was clear that all three teens were seriously shaken by the experience; even the unshakable Kaiba was rather pale-faced.

"Get in my car, kids, we'll follow them to the hospital." Sugoroku said quietly. Seto waved to his limo driver, choosing to follow Joey as the blond moved towards Sugoroku. The normally uptight CEO had mellowed greatly in his year with Joey, showing off a kind and sensitive teen that cared for his new friends.

Sugoroku's knuckles were white on the wheel as he drove behind the speeding ambulance, his lips pursed. 'What in the world is happening here?'

* * *

The soft beeps accented each whoosh and hiss of the breathing machines, continuously reminding all present of the danger. Yami was weak, the doctors said, his heart pumping sluggishly. They still hadn't found a reason for the seizure, but were looking at all possibilities. 

Sugoroku sighed, turning another page of his book. He had been here for two days, sitting diligently beside his other grandson. The police had been informed of Yugi's disappearance, and were on the lookout for him.

"Hey Grandpa."

The elder Moto looked up to see Téa quietly closing the door, a single rose in her hand. The flower joined the one that she had brought the day before, and the girl sat beside Sugoroku. "Joey said he'd be here soon, and Seto's bringing Mokuba. Ryou said that he'd stop by as well."

The old man smiled. "A lot of visitors, eh? I think Yami would like that."

Téa looked down. "I just wish we knew where Yugi was…"

Sugoroku nodded. "I know, Téa. We'll find him, don't worry."

The door slid open a moment later, showing Joey, Ryou, and Bakura. The three came into the room, Bakura almost glued to Ryou's side. It was easy to see that the spirit felt out of place, but Ryou's firm grip on his hand kept him in place.

"Sorry we're late Gramps." Joey said softly, sitting on the chair on Yami's other side.

"It's perfectly fine Joey." Sugoroku said with a smile, marking his book and placing it on the side table. "It means more that you came."

"So, no sign of Yugi?" Ryou asked softly, his doe-brown eyes on Yami's still face.

"None." Sugoroku murmured.

Bakura shifted his weight uncomfortably, squeezing his light's hand. "Ryou…"

"Quiet Bakura," the boy said sharply. He might have been quiet and shy, but Ryou kept his boyfriend in line.

A moan interrupted them. All eyes flew to the bed, where Yami's crimson eyes were fluttering open slowly. Sugoroku leaned forward, putting his hand on Yami's. "Yami, can you hear me?"

The spirit blinked fuzzily. "Grandpa?" Vermillion eyes scanned the room. "Where…" He took in his visitors, and all watched as panic sparked. "Yugi?"

Téa chewed on her lip. "We… we don't know."

Yami stared at her. It was silent, and then Sugoroku cried out in alarm as Yami attempted to get up. He pressed the ex-Pharaoh down, ignoring the sounds of protest.

"I want to go home…" Yami moaned. "Home…"

"Yami, I don't think…" Sugoroku said quietly.

All were shocked as Bakura let out an angry sound, striding forward. The thief lifted the shaking form of the Pharaoh, ripping him from the bed.

Ryou let out a cry. "Bakura, what are you doing?!"

"Taking him home."

Sugoroku barely had time to grab his things before Bakura nearly sprinted from the hospital.

* * *

Joey wiped at his forehead. The hospital staff had flipped when Bakura had carted Yami away. The white-haired thief had ended up leaping into Seto's limo as the CEO pulled up, yelling for him to drive. 

Back at the game shop, Bakura had laid Yami in the room he shared with Yugi, stepping out and shutting the door.

Ryou seemed angry. "Why did you do that Bakura?!"

"Because," the spirit said softly. "I know what it would be like to lose you. Without Yugi, that Pharaoh is but half a soul. I would want to be around things that carried your scent, like he does for Yugi."

A soft sound echoed through the room, and everyone froze.

Not knowing he had an audience, Yami had begun to weep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sugoroku sighed from where he stood outside Yami's bedroom, closing his eyes. It had been three months since Yugi disappeared, and every night it was the same; Yami's heart-wrenching sobs would echo through the shop. The spirit would cry until early morning, usually about 3 am, and then finally cry himself to sleep. However, he was always awake when Sugoroku got up at 8 am, so he couldn't be sleeping more than 5 hours or so each night.

Bakura had been correct; without Yugi, Yami became an empty shell, a mere shadow of his former self. Dark smudges permanently marked beneath his eyes, dull cerise eyes that were devoid of life. He had begun throwing up often in the mornings, and was lucky to keep anything down. As a result he grew unnaturally thin; you could count his ribs easily.

There was one thing that made Sugoroku wonder, though. No matter how much weight Yami seemed to drop, he hadn't lost anything around his middle. In fact, the elder Moto could swear that Yami had _gained_ around the waist. And that was irrational, considering how much Yami had lost in his face and chest.

In that third month Sugoroku decided to take Yami to the doctor, hoping that something could be done. He bundled Yami up, as it was still cold out, even for February, and then sent him to the car. The ex-Pharaoh had docilely and obediently done as he had been told, saying not a word.

Still worried, Sugoroku had climbed into the driver's seat started the car, and headed for the clinic.

* * *

"The test results should be in within a week, we'll call you with the results."

Sugoroku nodded, turning away from the nurse. He began to walk away, Yami following after him like a lost puppy. An hour of testing had shown that while he had lost about 25 pounds, Yami had gained three inches at his waistline.

This had baffled most of the doctors, spawing a series of CAT scans, X-ray, and other various tests. Yami had never spoken, and had followed the instructions silently and promptly.

As Sugoroku climbed out of the car at the shop Yami looked up at the cloudy sky. //I miss you Yugi…//

/Yami?.../

Yami's eyes flew wide, his mouth dropping open. //Y-Yugi…?//

/Yami?.!/

Shock, relief, and a touch of fear flew through Yami's body. The stress was too much on his weakened body, his brain rebelled and his vision tunneled.

Sugoroku looked over, just in time to see Yami's knees buckle and his thin body crumple. "Yami!"

The man ran to the spirit, lifting his head from the concrete. "Yami! Yami, wake up!"

"Hey Gramps, what's the matter?"

Sugoroku looked up into Joey's honey-colored eyes, Seto standing just behind him. The tall brunette knelt, slipping his arms beneath the limp form on the concrete. "Come on, pup, go open the door for me."

Joey ran past his boyfriend to open the door, standing out of the way so Seto could maneuver Yami's unconscious form through the door. He laid the spirit on the couch, and

Sugoroku came to his grandson's side, trying to wake him by shaking his shoulders. "Yami?"

The ex-Pharaoh's crimson eyes fluttered, and then opened slowly. "Uhh… Grandpa?"

"Yami, thank God. Are you alright, my boy? You just fainted on me!" Sugoroku worriedly.

Yami blinked. "I… I heard him, Grandpa! I heard Yugi through the link! He answered me when I called him! He answered me!"

The elder Moto's mouth dropped open. "You heard him?.! Did he say where he was?.!"

Yami shook his head. "No. I…passed out." He frowned. "I'll try again."

/Yugi?/

//Yami, I've been calling you, what happened?.!//

/Where are you Yugi?/

//I… I don't know. I haven't been awake for long, at least, I think. It's… warm, and dark, and there's a lot of room. I think there's like… liquid around me. I can't really move, either.//

Yami blinked in confusion. /What?/

Yugi's voice sounded frustrated as he spoke again. //I don't know! But there's also this… sound. Like a heartbeat.//

"Well?"

Yami focused back on the outside world as Joey's voice came to him. "I… I'm not sure where he is."

"Not sure? Whadya mean?" Joey frowned.

"It makes no sense, what he is describing. We…"

//We need to think about this.//

/Yes, we do./

"We need to think." Yami finished. He stood, and then stumbled slightly. "And I think I need to go lay down."

Seto watched the Pharaoh leave, his blue eyes narrowed. 'Doesn't make sense? There's something missing here…'

* * *

Sugoroku woke that morning a little apprehensive. The day before the hospital had called, sounding almost… unbelieving in shock. It was a little frightening for the elder, for it made him fear for his grandson.

Sugoroku moved to the bedroom that Yami shared with Yugi, finding Yami curled up on the bed, his fact soft in sleep, fingers curled by his mouth. His breathing was light, the blanket sliding down his shoulder.

With a small smile the man went to the bed, reaching and shaking Yami's shoulder gently. "Yami, wake up, my boy."

The spirit's eyes fluttered open, meeting Sugoroku's deep violet eyes. "Grandpa? What is it?"

"The hospital called, they want us to come in today to tell us about the test results. It's almost time to go." Sugoroku replied. "I'll be waiting downstairs for you, alright?"

Yami nodded. "I'll get dressed."

As the spirit dressed he worriedly noticed that his shirt fit a little looser around his shoulders and chest. However he could see the slight bulge his stomach had gained.

He put on a large jacket in an attempt to shut out the cold, zipping it shut as he went down the stairs and into the game shop. Sugoroku was just finishing up closing the register so they could leave, and he smiled at Yami.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, Yami staring out the window with distant crimson eyes. Sugoroku had seen this look, and knew that the ex-Pharaoh was no doubt talking with Yugi. The elder's eyebrows twitched together as he noticed that Yami's slender hand was resting against his stomach.

'How odd… I wonder if he's still not feeling well…' Sugoroku thought. "We're here, Yami."

Yami snapped out of his daze. "Oh! Sorry, Grandpa."

He was answered with a smile. "It's quite alright, my boy."

The two made their way inside, where they actually ran right into the doctor. He didn't say a word, only gestured to them and led them to a secluded room.

"What's the problem, doctor?" Sugoroku asked worriedly, moving to stand by Yami.

"Well, the results for the tests came in. It appears that your grandson has abnormally high levels of estrogen progesterone, and hCG or Human Chorionic Gonadotropin in him. The problem is that progesterone and hCG only appear in one place," the doctor said, his voice shaky and almost scared. "A pregnant woman."

Sugoroku almost had a heart attack. "Are you telling me that Yami is… pregnant?"

The doctor nodded. "We want to do an ultrasound to be sure, but that's the only explanation." He moved to the door. "I'll return in a moment with the machines, and some papers that I need you to sign."

Yami was currently talking with Yugi, something nagging at the back of his mind.

/Yugi, what did you say that sound was?/

//Um, like a heartbeat, why?//

/What is the rhythm?/

Yugi seemed a little flustered as he answered. //Well, um… _Tha-thump, tha-thump_, oh, it's getting faster now.//

/Oh god…/

Yami's knees gave out, sending him to the floor. Sugoroku let out a cry, catching him before he injured himself. "Yami, what's wrong?.!"

Yami stumbled to a chair, breathing hard and fast. "I… I know where Yugi is…"

The elder Moto gasped. "You do? Where?.!"

Yami was silent for a moment. His voice shook when he did speak. "He's **_inside_** me."

* * *

Yes, I just did that. I love mpreg... And I just threw another twist into it! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! -coughs- Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sugoroku's jaw nearly hit the floor. He stared at the ex-Pharaoh, his violet eyes wide. "W-What?.!"

"Yugi says he is somewhere dark and warm, in some sort of liquid, and he can hear a heartbeat that exactly matches mine. I can feel him through the link as though he were beside me." Yami explained, his crimson eyes locked on his grandfather's. "He is inside me."

"That… that's incredible! You really think that, Yami?" Sugoroku asked slowly.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Yami said softly, his fingers skimming over the curve of his belly.

The door opened at that moment, the doctor wheeling a machine in. "Alright, young man, if you'll lie back on the bed we'll get this done."

Yami complied, getting comfortable as the doctor prepared everything. He pulled out a tube of strange gel, and then asked Yami to pull up his shirt.

The spirit blinked, and then slowly pulled up his shirt, revealing his bulging stomach and line of ribs. He jumped when the cool gel was spread over his stomach. As the machine settled against his skin there was a rhythmic thumping, a heartbeat.

/Yugi, I'm going to ask you to do something in a moment, alright?/

//Um… okay.//

"Ah, there we are. Yup, it appears you've got a little one in here. Well developed, a little over 13 weeks, it looks like. Alright, now…" the doctor went on muttering to himself.

/Alright Yugi, I want you to move, do something, anything. Tell me what you're doing and when./

//Alright… I'm going to kick my legs… now.//

"Look at that, looks like you've got an active little one already," the doctor said, pointing at the screen.

/It really is you…/

//What's me?//

/I know where you are, Yugi. You're inside me./

//Say what?.!//

/That person did something, you told me that. It looks like you are inside me. I'm pregnant, Yugi, and you are the fetus./

//That's… insane.//

/Yup. But it's true./

"Alright now, Yami, you need to start taking better care of yourself. It's not good that you are so thin; you need to put on some weight. I'm going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins, and you have to make sure to take them," the doctor said as he removed the machine from Yami's stomach.

Yami cleaned off his skin with the towel offered, nodding. Sugoroku helped Yami up, and then the spirit sighed slightly. Life just got a whole lot harder and more complicated…

* * *

Yami awoke hot, sweaty, and nauseous. He swallowed, tasting bile at the back on his throat as he climbed to his feet. Even halfway into his fourth month of pregnancy, week 17, the morning sickness still returned for a visit.

Taking care not to bump his swollen stomach, Yami slipped into the bathroom, collapsing on his knees in front of the toilet and heaving.

After a few moments, wrinkled hands reached forward, gathering his golden bangs away from his face, fingers gently rubbing his back. Dry heaves took him, saliva and stomach acid leaking from his mouth. Yami could feel warm tears flowing down his face, but could not stop them.

Finally his stomach stopped contracting, and Sugoroku helped him to stand up. "Come on, my boy, let's get you some tea, it'll help your stomach."

Yami allowed the elder to lead him to the kitchen, where he gratefully collapsed into a chair at the table. The ex-Pharaoh sat for a moment, and then spoke. "Sorry for waking you Grandpa."

Sugoroku shook his head, handing him a damp dishcloth, which the spirit used to wipe at his face. "I was already awake, my boy, down in the game shop. Now here, drink this tea. Your doctor said it will help settle your stomach."

Yami sipped at the tea gratefully, sighing in relief when the churning of his stomach slowly eased.

He felt much better as he finished off the cup, and he smiled at his grandfather. "Thanks Grandpa."

Sugoroku chuckled. "It's nothing Yami," he said kindly. "After all, I've got to take care of my boys." The elder Moto suddenly blinked as Yami's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. "Yami?"

Yami's eyes traveled down, his hand resting against his stomach. "I felt him move, Grandpa! I felt Yugi move!"

Sugoroku's own eyes widened. "You did?"

Yami nodded, a tinge of excitement coming into his crimson eyes. "I'm sure of it! It was small, but it was there!" The ex-Pharaoh stroked his belly gently, a little in awe at this tiny miracle.

There was a chuckle in his mind. //Am I that interesting, Yami?//

/Always, aibou, but this is just… amazing./ Yami murmured in reply, a smile on his lips. /**_You_** are amazing, my little one./

//Yami…//

The doorbell interrupted the conversation, and Yami looked up. "The doorbell? Have you not opened yet?"

"No. I wasn't opening while I was down there, just getting things ready to open." Sugoroku replied, standing and moving down the stairs.

"Oh…"

After a moment Yami heard the loud voice of Joey coming up the stairwell. "Hey, Yami! We came ta visit!"

Yami groaned to himself. "Damnit, they don't know about Yugi! Well, better now than later…'

Joey came thundering up the stairs, bursting into the small kitchen. Seto came behind much more calm, Mokuba trailing. "Hey Yami!"

Yami smiled kindly. "Hello Mokuba."

Téa came behind the black-haired boy, a smile on her features. "How are you, Yami?"

Yami returned the grin. "Feeling much better, thank you Téa." The spirit pushed himself to his feet, smiling. "Please excuse my pajamas, I only just woke up."

Mokuba grinned. "I'm in mine, too, no worries!"

Even though Yami's pajamas were rather baggy on him, you could see his stomach curving out the shirt, and Joey immediately zoned in on that fact.

The blond took a step towards Yami. "Geez, they wanted you to put on some weight, but not this much, Yami!"

Sugoroku sensed it about an instant before it happened. He started to shout, but Joey's hand connected with Yami's stomach in what was meant to be a playful gesture.

Yami cried out, doubling over and then dropping to the floor, curled protectively around his belly, Joey's eyes widened, but he was pushed to the side as Sugoroku ran to his grandson's side.

"Joey, you idiot!" Sugoroku called angrily. "You could have hurt the baby!"

All froze. It was silent, and then Seto moved forward, helping Yami roll onto his back. "I need you to breathe, Yami. Keep calm, panicking will do nothing to help." The brunette held Yami's hand against his chest, taking deep breaths. "Just follow my breathing."

Yami gratefully locked onto the CEO, matching his breathing with Seto's, slowing his racing heart and panicked breathing. After a few moments his breathing slowed from near hyperventilation, and he smiled. "Alright Seto, I'm fine now. Thank you."

Seto released the ex-Pharaoh's hand, nodding. "Now then, I'm sure all of us would like this explained."

Yami sighed. "Well, we've found Yugi. He is the fetus within my body, and I'm a little over four and a half months pregnant."

It was silent, and then Joey broke it.

"Say **_what?.!_**"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Joey rubbed his forehead, as though trying to get rid of a headache. "This is completely insane."

Téa snorted. "This is crazy, but proof is sitting right in front of us!" she said, gesturing to where Yami sitting on the couch, his hand resting on the curve of his stomach.

Seto sighed, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't matter how crazy this is, pup, it's there. And we have to be more careful now. If you had hit Yami much harder, you could have killed Yugi."

Joey winced. "Sorry…"

Yami shook his head. "It's alright Joey, no damage done. Just… be more careful. I lost my aibou once, I don't want to do it again."

Joey nodded in understanding. Téa leaned forward, excitement shining in her blue eyes. "Have you felt him move yet, Yami?"

Yami chuckled with a smile. "Yes, I have. Just this morning I felt him for the first time."

Téa eyes shone. "That is so amazing, Yami! Do you think I'd be able to feel him?"

"Not yet, it's not strong enough for you. It's only, squirming. It feels like… having butterflies in your stomach." Yami mused outloud. "The doctor told me that in the fifth month he should be strong enough for you to feel him."

Téa squealed happily. "I can't wait! You'll let me feel, right?.!"

Yami laughed. "Of course Téa."

Sugoroku chuckled to himself. "Now then, I suppose you're hungry, right Yami? And it's time for your pills."

Yami nodded, pushing himself to his feet. "I'll go dress."

Mokuba excitedly followed Sugoroku as he went into the kitchen, wanting to help. The two prepared eggs, bacon, and toast, and then, with Téa's help, set it on the table.

Yami came into the kitchen wearing an old pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. With these clothes it was really easy to see the bulge of his stomach, and all found their eyes drawn there.

At first Yami picked at his food, but after a bit of encouragement from Sugoroku he managed to eat it all. He listened quietly to his friends talking, stroking his stomach as he felt Yugi squirm within him once more. /I miss you, Yugi…/

//I'm here, Yami.//

The spirit sighed. /Maybe, but even so, I miss you. I miss holding you at night, hearing your laughter, seeing you smile…/

//Yami…//

/I just want you back, Yugi! I want to hold you once more!/

"Um, Yami?"

Yami looked up in shock, meeting the worried eyes of Téa. He blinked, and then realized there was wetness on his cheeks. He rubbed at his cheek, and then forced his chair back, standing. "I'm sorry!"

All watched, a little perturbed, as he ran from the room, his hands over his face as though trying to hide his tears.

Sugoroku stood. "I'm sorry everyone, but I think it's best that you all go home. Yami doesn't seem up to visitors at the moment."

Everyone left without a word, agreeing with him. Yami wasn't himself, and he needed some time.

* * *

Yami sobbed into his arms, trying and failing to stop crying. Everything seemed to have just caught up to him, and now he just couldn't stop the tears.

//Yami, please, please don't cry! I can't stand listening to it, it makes me hurt! Please don't cry!//

Yami could feel Yugi moving worriedly inside him, but the tears seemed to flow faster because of this. The spirit sobbed bitterly, burying his face further into his folded arms.

A gentle hand suddenly began rubbing at his back, another soothing hand running over his hair. Yami looked up into his grandpa's caring violet eyes, and he choked on another sob.

Sugoroku smiled kindly, sitting on the bed beside Yami. "Come now, my boy. What's the matter?"

Yami didn't say anything, but it seemed like Sugoroku expected that, because he gently gathered his grandson close. "It's alright to cry, Yami. There's nothing wrong with it. If it makes you feel better, then cry your heart out."

The spirit bit his lower lip, still looking rather reluctant to openly let it all out. As Sugoroku held him, he felt his walls breaking down. He choked on a sob, trying to hold it in.

"Cry." the elder commanded softly.

Yami wept.

* * *

/Geez, Yugi, did you have to kick so hard?/ Yami protested, circling his fingers on his lower stomach, frowning a little.

//Sorry. I've told you. I have trouble controlling my body. It's not like I do it on purpose.//

/Suuuurrreee…./

//Yami!//

Yami smiled. /Just joking, aibou. But seriously, that one hurt./

Sugoroku turned off the car, turning to Yami with a smile. "You ready, Yami?"

The spirit sighed. "It's not like I can say no. We need to make sure Yugi's doing okay, after all."

Yami opened his door, climbing to his feet and rubbing at his spine as it grumbled. Aches and pains were nothing new, but Yami was dreading when they would get worse. After all, he was only 6 months, still 3 to go.

The two made their way into the hospital, where a nurse offered a chair for Yami. He took it with a smile. How often did people offer to push you around?

"Good morning, Yami, and how are we feeling today?" his doctor greeted cheerfully, a sunny smile on her face. She was a tall redhead with cheerful blue eyes by the name of Kali. She was a foreigner, but was well-versed in medicines and a specialist for pregnancy. Yami quite liked her, she was kind and understanding, and did all she could to make Yami feel his best.

"A little better, actually." Yami said with a smile, settling down on the bed. "My back is sore, of course, but I have more energy."

Kali smiled back at the spirit. "Alright then, let's take a look, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yami relaxed against the bed as Kali spread the cool gel over his swollen stomach, a little excited that he was going to get to see Yugi, to hear his heartbeat.

As the rapid thudding of Yugi's tiny heart came to his ears, Yami felt tears welling in his eyes. He held them back valiantly, but a few slipped down his cheeks.

Sugoroku frowned at that, placing his knobby hand over his grandson's. Yami gave him a shaky smile, his crimson eyes shining.

"You're doing really well, Yami, this baby is very healthy. He's a little small for how far along you are, but he's doing great," Kali suddenly blinked. "Oops! I gave away the gender, didn't I?"

Yami chuckled, the sound a little watery because of his tears. "It's okay. I think I already knew…"

Kali grinned. "You're getting a woman's intuition, Yami." The spirit blushed, his cerise orbs going away from her. She ran the scanner over Yami's stomach, her blue eyes intently examining the screen. "Oh, see, there are his little legs, and his heads right there…" she said, pointing on the screen.

Yami smiled. /I see you, little one…/

The image on the screen jolted, and Yami grunted softly as Yugi jerked inside him. //Jesus, Yami, you scared me! I was just falling asleep! God…//

Yami chuckled. "I think we scared him Kali."

Kali nodded. "That was quite the jump," she murmured with a laugh. "Alright, well everything seems to be in order, so we'll go ahead and see you again in a month."

Yami nodded, accepting the towel she offered and wiping off his belly. "Thank you."

"No problem. Don't forget, feel free to call me any time if anything feels wrong, I'll be sure to answer the phone," Kali said with a big smile. "Okay, I think next time we can set the date for the Cesarean, that should work out fine…"

Sugoroku helped Yami to his feet, and the two made their way to the door, Kali leading them. After setting the appointment they climbed into the car, Sugoroku frowning slightly. "Yami?"

"Yes, Grandpa?"

"Why did you cry, if you don't mind me asking?" the elder asked softly.

Yami blinked, and then looked down, stroking his belly. "It's silly, really. I used to sleep with my head on Yugi's chest, just to hear his heartbeat. I would listen to it for _hours_, late into the night, not sleeping at all sometimes. It was my most favorite sound in the world…" the spirit blinked back tears, chuckling. "See, silly."

Sugoroku shook his head, his violet eyes soft and caring. "No Yami, it's absolutely wonderful. That's beautiful, it's amazing that you can care about someone that much. Don't you ever think anything else."

"I really miss it…" Yami murmured. "Miss holding him, seeing him smile, just feeling his warmth at night. Simple things that I realize I took for granted. I might never be able to sleep like that with him again…"

Yami sighed deeply, his voice shuddering slightly as he struggled to hold back tears. Sugoroku smiled gently, wiping his thumb over Yami's cheek to swipe away a tear. "It'll be alright, Yami. In three months you'll get to hold him again, to see him smile. Just hold on to that."

Yami smiled. "Thank you Grandpa."

* * *

Téa smiled as she walked into the Kami game shop. "Hello Grandpa!"

Sugoroku looked up. "Why hello there Téa. Did you come to see Yami? He's up in his bedroom at the moment."

Téa tilted her head. "Is he feeling okay?"

The elder Moto's face sobered. "He needs a bit of a helping hand right now. He feels very lonely, and he needs a listening ear."

Téa nodded. "Alright." The brunette went up the stairs, going to Yami's bedroom. She knocked softly. "Yami? May I come in?"

There was no answer, and after a moment Téa pushed open the door. Yami was on the bed, lying on his side.

The girl moved forward, smiling softly. Yami was sound asleep, his arms wrapped around his swollen stomach. Téa started to turn and leave, but Yami shifted and then his eyes opened. "Téa?"

She turned with a smile. "Oh, sorry Yami, did I wake you?"

Yami shook his head, sitting up. "No, Yugi did. He's getting way too active."

Téa came forward. "May I feel?"

Yami smiled. "Of course." He extended his arm, taking Téa's hand by the wrist and laying her hand low on his belly, to the left and a little below his navel. Yami chuckled as he felt Yugi shift, rolling within him towards the hand.

Téa laughed as she felt jabs against her hand, her blue eyes shining faintly. "That feels so strange."

Yami grinned. "For you, maybe, but you've got no idea what it feels like for me." He stopped as Yugi's voice entered his mind.

//Who's touching me? That's not you, Yami.//

Yami blinked. /You can tell?/

Yugi's voice was smug. //Of course. I can just sense it. Is that… Téa?//

/Amazing, Yugi! How did you know?/ Yami asked in shock.

//She feels soft. Gentle. You are more firm and caressing when you touch me.// Yugi replied gently.

"What is it Yami?" Téa asked softly.

"Yugi knew it was you. He knew it wasn't me, and he guessed that it was you." Yami told her, a little in shock.

Téa blinked. "Did he really. That's amazing!"

Yami caressed his stomach, smiling as Yugi traveled to his touch, kicking against his hand. "Yes… Yugi is amazing… my little one…"

"You really miss him, don't you Yami?" Téa asked softly, removing her hand from Yami's belly.

The spirit chuckled forlornly, bitterly. "Every moment of every day, Téa. But this, this is an experience I would never trade. Yugi had always been my little one, and now he truly is _my_ little child, my sweet baby."

"Wow Yami…" Téa murmured. She could say no more.

"Thank you, Téa, for being here for me. I really appreciate it." Yami said with a smile, his cerise eyes shining. "I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Téa nodded. "It is all I can do. If you ever need to talk, or just need a crying shoulder. I will be there, alright?"

Yami smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Just some fluff and cuteness, but I assure you, we're getting to the birth. I believe that's next chapter... -digs through pages upon pages of notes- ARGH! TOO MANY NOTES!!! -twitches- Anywho, please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yami sighed, folding his slender hands over the top of his swollen belly as he sat on the couch. Sugoroku had gone out for the time being, leaving him alone with his thoughts, and he was really starting to get bored.

//You okay, Yami? You seem a little off.//

Yami smiled, stroking his stomach gently as Yugi spoke to him. Yugi shifted inside him, and Yami's grin grew as he felt a little hand press against his own. /I'm okay, Yugi, just alone and bored./

//You're not alone.// The hand pressed harder. //I'm here.//

Yami's smile softened, pressing his hand harder against his abdomen. /I know, my little one, but I'm still getting a little lonely./

Knocks came at the door a moment later, and then the door came open with a small bang. "Hey, Yami, you in here?"

The spirit smiled, turning his head towards the stairs. "I'm up here, Téa, come on in!"

//Téa's here? It's been a while since we've seen her.//

/How'd you know that?/ Yami asked incredulously. .

//Geez, Yami, haven't you been paying any attention to the baby books that I know Kali got you? I can hear you, if you're loud enough.// Yugi said, his tone laughing.

Yami blushed faintly, and looked over to see Téa, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, and Seto coming up the stairs. The spirit grinned. "Geez, the whole gang came? What's the occasion?"

"Gramps said you was lonely. So we came ta keep ya company!" Joey said with a grin and a thumbs up.

Yami smiled thankfully. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." He started to push himself to his feet, but Téa shook her head.

"No, Yami, don't stress yourself. I know that you're probably hurting, so don't put any more stress on your hips, okay?" the girl said with concern and caring in her voice.

Yami blinked, a little shocked, but then he smiled. "Alright. Thank you for your concern."

He listened to his friends talk for a while, just content to have the conversation around him. Suddenly there was a sharp movement within him, causing him to grunt softly and place a hand against his stomach, frowning slightly.

Téa was instantly at his side, worry in her eyes as she placed a hand on the spirit's shoulder. "Are you okay Yami?"

Yami nodded with a slight grin. "Yea, I'm fine. Just a bi—uh!" He frowned. "What in the world?"

Seto raised an eyebrow, and Ryou suddenly giggled. "I know what it is, Yami."

Yami looked to the white-haired boy. "You do?"

Ryou nodded. "I used to volunteer at a hospital, remember? The pregnant women

would sometimes tell me things. Yugi's got the hiccups."

Yami blinked, and then flinched as the sensation came to him again. It felt like his insides were shaking, almost like the time when he had been so cold that he shivered that hard. /You okay, Yugi?/

//Yea. –Hic- Yea, just fine… Dammit, I don't get it! How the hell can you get –Hic- DAMNIT! How can you get hiccups without air?.! –Hic-!//

Yami blinked, and then burst out laughing. The others blinked as he did this, a little confused as to what was going on. Yami wrapped his arms around his stomach, still laughing as he struggled to stop.

"Yami?" Téa murmured, raising an eyebrow.

Yami continued to laugh, tears flooding down his face as he rolled on the couch. "Yugi… he was… he was swearing!"

Ryou blinked. "Yugi? _Swearing?.!"_

Yami nodded, trying to wipe at his face, but he was still laughing too hard. "Swearing about hiccupping! Oh god, it was adorable! And hilarious!" After a moment the spirit managed to calm down, and then he wiped at his face. "It's moments like these t hat I'll never forget…"

* * *

Yami awoke to pain. He whimpered, wrapping his arms around his stomach and curling into a ball. He breathed deeply as the discomfort eased, opening his eyes slowly.

He reached with a shaking hand for the phone, dialing for Kali. After a few rings a sleepy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Kali?"

"Mmm? Yes Yami, what is it?"

Yami chewed his lip. "I think something's wrong. I've had pains."

"Where were they? How long did they last?" the woman asked, going into doctor mode.

"Along the front of my stomach, for about a minute, maybe a little less." Yami replied. At that moment the pain struck again, causing the spirit to gasp.

"Whoa, easy, Yami. Just breathe, alright? I want you to call your grandfather and tell him to take you to the hospital, okay?" Kali said slowly and calmly, her voice an anchor.

Yami nodded, pushing himself to his feet painfully and moving towards the door. He was panting, but the pain had fully subsided. He pushed open the door to Sugoroku's room, calling into the darkness. "Grandpa?"

There was a rustle of cloth, and then Yami saw a dark shape sit up. "What is it, my boy?"

"Kali says we need to go to the hospital because I'm feeling abnormal pains." Yami told him.

Sugoroku nodded. "Of course. Just let me dress quickly and we'll go."

Yami shut the door, and Kali spoke at that moment. "I'm on my way there Yami; I'll be waiting in the lobby for you."

Yami murmured a quick thanks, and then hung up. The pain hadn't returned yet, but his muscles were tight, instead creating a constant ache across the whole of his abdomen. He went downstairs, sitting carefully on the couch and rubbing his stomach in an attempt to get the ache to ease.

Yugi shifted within his full womb, making him feel a little nauseous for a moment. //You okay, Yami?//

/No… I think I'm going into labor…/ Yami murmured, letting out a long breath from between clenched teeth as pain tightened his muscles again.

//Labor?.! But aren't you a month early?//

/Yes. Grandpa is going to take me to the hospital in a moment./ The pain let up and Yami opened his eyes as Sugoroku jogged quickly into the room, his keys jangling in his hand. He helped Yami to his feet, and together the two went to the car.

As the elder Moto drove he kept sneaking nervous glances at Yami, who would periodically deepen his breathing as rub at his stomach as he felt a contraction. Quite frankly Sugoroku was worried. Yami was only eight months along. Would Yugi be harmed in some way?

They pulled into the hospital and were greeted by Kali and a few nurses with a wheelchair. Yami settled into the chair with a soft groan, leaning his head back.

Kali's face was pale and serious, and this caused Sugoroku to ask here what was wrong as they rushed Yami into the hospital.

The woman frowned. "I don't understand why he went into labor. A month early, as well. It's frightening. This is already high-risk, and a premature birth is not a good sign."

Sugoroku stood back as they prepped Yami for Cesarean, not really knowing what was happening. As the doctor's placed an oxygen mask over Yami's mouth and nose and shrouded his lower half Sugoroku moved forward.

"How are you doing, Yami?" the elder asked softly, taking his grandson's hand to support him.

Yami was rather pale, but he smiled slightly. "Doesn't hurt as much now…"

"Just think…" Sugoroku murmured quietly. "Soon you can hold Yugi again."

Yami nodded, his crimson eyes shining with suppressed tears. His breathing was a little rough, Sugoroku noticed, but he thought it was only because of what was happening.

The elder Moto looked up sharply as a baby's cry pierced the air. A wide wmile spread over his face, and he squeezed Yami's hand gently. "Hear that, Yami? He's okay!"

There was no response.

Sugoroku looked down to see Yami's eyes closed, his face deathly white. It was now he realized that Yami's hand was limp in his hold, and he cried out worriedly. "Doctor!"

"His pulse rate is dropping!"

"I can't stop the bleeding!"

"Damnit, he's bleeding out, someone get in here and help!"

"Come on kid, don't give up on us!"

Kali came to Sugoroku's side, careful not to touch anything. Her gloved hands were covered in Yami's blood. "I'll have to ask you to go out into the waiting room, Mr. Moto."

Sugoroku reluctantly did as she asked, worry for his grandson flooding through him. 'Come on Yami, you can pull through!'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After nearly an hour Kali came to Sugoroku, a smile on her face. "Yami made it through! He's lost a lot of blood, but he's going to be just fine!"

Sugoroku felt a wave of relief. "And the baby?"

"A little small, but perfectly healthy. Would you like to come see him?" Kali asked, gesturing the way she had come.

The elder nodded excitedly. "Of course!"

The two made their way down the hall, and Sugoroku was able to see Yugi through the glass. He was silent, staring around with large violet eyes, watching the nurses and doctors milling around him.

The elder Moto smiled, blinking back tears. "Wonderful…"

"It'll be a few days until you'll get to hold him. He's a preemie, so we'll keep him under observation for a bit, just in case." Kali said, brushing some of her red hair behind an ear.

"Oh, I understand. May I go see Yami now?" Sugoroku asked, turning away from the glass.

Kali nodded. "He hasn't woken yet, but you can sit with him. Follow me."

Yami was a little pale, but he seemed okay. Sugoroku sat by the bed, pulling out a book and opening it. Kali carefully adjusted a few of the machines hooked to Yami, and then turned to leave.

"I'm going to go help them with the baby, I'll be back soon."

Sugoroku looked up as Kali left, the door going shut. He looked then to Yami, a smile coming to his face. "You did it Yami; Yugi's going to be just fine. He's beautiful." The elder Moto sniffled slightly. "I'm so proud of you, my boy."

* * *

Yami dragged himself out of sleep, clawing his way into consciousness. He wanted to see Yugi, know if he was okay…

His crimson eyes fluttered open to see Sugoroku's violet eyes. The elder man smiled. "Yami, my boy, wonderful to see you awake! You've been asleep for two days!"

Yami nearly had a heart attack. "Two days?.! What happened, where's Yugi?.!"

Sugoroku made a claming gesture. "Easy, Yugi's fine. There was a problem and you lost a lot of blood, but everything's fine." He grinned. "Would you like to see him?"

"God yes."

It was then that Yami heard a small sound from the corner. There was a bassinet there, and Yami's eyes grew wide as he watched Sugoroku lift a squirming bundle of blankets.

As Yugi was laid in his arms Yami felt his heart stop. Large violet eyes locked with his, and Yugi let out one of those baby cooing sounds. A smile came to his tiny face and he reached out, wrapping small fingers around Yami's hospital gown.

Tears flowed in streams down Yami's face, and he clutched Yugi carefully to him, sobbing gently. He felt Yugi's hand clench tighter in his gown, and then a whimper came from the baby.

//Yami?//

/God Yugi, I missed seeing your face!/ Yami sobbed, leaning back to stroke Yugi's cheek. /Your smile…/

After a few minutes Yami calmed down, stemming the flow of his tears. He simply held Yugi to his chest while the child cooed faintly, his fingers locked in Yami's gown.

"Why was he in the room?" Yami asked softly, looking to Sugoroku.

That got a chuckle out of the elder. "He wouldn't stop screaming until they brought him near you." He laughed again. "They just didn't understand it."

Yami laughed, looking into Yugi's eyes. The baby smiled almost smugly. //I wanted my yami.//

Yami chuckled again, gently kissing Yugi's forehead. After he did he was caught in a yawn, which confused him. "How can I possibly be tired?"

Sugoroku chuckled. "You've got a right to be tired, you've been through a lot. Let me have Yugi, you get some rest."

Yami reluctantly surrendered the child, lying back on the bed. He fell asleep nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Yami chuckled, looking up from his book. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Yugi waved his arms from where he sat amidst his blankets in his crib, wanting to be picked up.

Yami smiled, standing and picking up his small son. Even though they were yami and hikari, this whole experience had changed their relationship and they had become father and son.

Balancing the one and a half year old on his hip, Yami made his way down the hall and into the small living room. Sugoroku looked up as they came in, a smile crossing his face.

"There are my favorite boys!"

Yugi laughed happily. "Pa! Pa!"

Yami smiled, passing the giggling child to the elder. Yugi couldn't quite get 'grandpa' out yet, so he called Sugoroku 'Pa.'

The cute child had names for everyone, in fact. Joey was 'Joe', Mokuba was 'Mokie', Tea was 'T' (which she found _incredibly_ adorable), Ryou was shortened to 'Ry' (which he _loved_), and Bakura was made 'Kura' (which he _hated_). The one they had all got a laugh out of was Seto, which had been shortened to his Egyptian self's name, Set.

Yami loved his new name the most, though. He had become Daddy. Yugi had only called him by name once; it had been his first word.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Yami was snapped out of his thoughts, focusing on the child in his lap. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"K, Daddy?" Yugi asked, tilting his head and patting little hands on Yami's cheek. Even though Yugi could still use the mind link, he preferred to speak, and he knew Yami liked to hear his voice.

Yami smiled, carefully bouncing his knees to make Yugi giggle. "I was just thinking, sweetie, I'm fine."

There was a knock and Yugi looked up with a smile on his tiny face as he spotted the gang in the stairwell. "Kura!"

This made the spirit of the Ring growl softly, but other than that he made no indicator that it bothered him. "Hey squirt."

Yami found Yugi plucked from his grasp as Ryou took the child, bouncing him playfully. "Hi Yugi, how have you been?"

Yugi laughed happily at the motions, but couldn't respond to Ryou's question. Yami chuckled, his crimson eyes shimmering with happiness and laughter.

Though things had been changed, life went on, and things couldn't be better.

* * *

I'm not sure if I'm going to write an epilogue, but I might instead write an actual sequel. As of right now, this story is complete, but if you folks do want a sequel, you'll need to help me out a little. Give me some ideas. I know that I want it to go through Yugi's growing up years, but I don't really know what to do with it other than really cute fluffy moments. It would be plotless, and I don't want to post something like that. Give me ideas, and I shall write. In the mean time, thanks for reading! 


End file.
